Kita 'Kan Teman
by Patto-san
Summary: Kakashi dan Iruka sangat bertolak belakang. Meskipun Iruka berusaha agar Kakashi menerimanya sebagai teman, Kakashi selalu menjauh karena merasa tak membutuhkan Iruka. AU, AT, OOC dan murni friendship. Ga ada niat ngejatuhin atau ngangkat salah satu chara. Semuanya demi tuntutan cerita ; Masih dengan pair favorit saya, KakaIru


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Kabar yang beredar menyebutkan, siswa baru itu sebenarnya jenius. Dia pernah lompat kelas sampai enam kali dan jadi kesayangan banyak orang, termasuk guru-guru dan—tentu saja—para gadis.

Namun itu dulu.

Setelah ayahnya tewas akibat bunuh diri, Kakashi—nama siswa baru itu—berubah menjadi anak yang tertutup. Ia tak lagi peduli pada pendidikannya dan sering pindah sekolah. Sekolah tempat Iruka menuntut ilmu adalah sekolah keempat yang Kakashi masuki dalam enam tahun terakhir ini. Bukan hal yang luar biasa mengingat Kakashi—untuk keenam kalinya—tidak naik kelas dan memerlukan 'suasana baru' yang mungkin akan menyegarkan jiwanya.***

* * *

Hari pertama Kakashi di sekolah barunya, sudah membuat Iruka tercengang. Bukan karena Kakashi—yang tampak agak menyeramkan itu—ditempatkan berdampingan dengan Iruka, melainkan karena si tampang mengantuk itu dengan santainya melipat tangan di atas meja lalu... tidur!

Saat Orochimaru, guru kemayu tapi sok sangar sedang mengajar kimia lingkungan di depan kelas, Kakashi malah mendengkur perlahan. Tampaknya ia kurang tidur semalaman.

Orochimaru mendadak terdiam dan melotot pada Kakashi. Seisi kelas akhirnya ikut memandang Kakashi. Iruka—meskipun tidak bersalah—jadi merasa jengah dan ingin mengakhiri situasi tak mengenakkan itu.

"Kakashi-san, bangun," bisik Iruka sambil mengguncang lembut bahu Kakashi.

Kakashi mengibaskan tangan, menepis tangan Iruka. Mengusir serangga pengganggu yang mengusik tidurnya.

Tentu saja Orochimaru tak sudi bersabar melihat tingkah murid barunya itu.

"Hatake! Kalau mau tidur, jangan di kelas!" sergah Orochimaru, memperingatkan Kakashi mengenai kegunaan ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini.

Kakashi pada akhirnya memang bisa mengingat bahwa ia saat ini sedang berada di dalam kelas. Ia memang menegakkan badannya. Tapi bukan untuk menyimak pelajaran yang sedang diberikan.

"Baiklah," balas Kakashi sambil berdiri, "saya akan tidur di luar kelas."

Kakashi lalu melenggang ke luar kelas tanpa mengindahkan tatapan seisi kelas yang takjub melihat tingkahnya. Iruka bisa melihat betapa Orochimaru melotot karena menahan geram melihat tingkah muridnya yang satu itu.

"Ternyata rumor itu benar ya," komentar Genma yang duduk di belakang Iruka, "Kakashi itu bandel."

Iruka tak menanggapi komentar Genma. Ia hanya memandang kepergian Kakashi dari balik jendela kelas.***

* * *

Setelah insiden di kelas Orochimaru, Kakashi tak menampakkan dirinya di sekolah. Teman-teman sekelasnya tampaknya sudah mafhum bahwa anak badung itu bukan penggemar pendidikan, tak terkecuali Iruka. Meski demikian, tak ayal Iruka bertanya-tanya juga, apa sebenarnya yang dikerjakan oleh Kakashi sehingga ia enggan masuk kelas lagi.

Pertanyaan Iruka akhirnya terjawab setelah enam hari tak bertemu Kakashi.

Saat itu menjelang malam pada hari terakhir sekolah minggu itu. Iruka—yang baru saja pulang dari tempat les—dicegat oleh sekelompok anak muda yang tak mereka kenal. Dari penampilan dan gelagat mereka, sudah pasti gerombolan itu tak hanya sekadar mengajak kenalan.

Dikepung belasan anak muda berandalan yang siap menghajarnya membuat nyali Iruka ciut dan merelakan isi dompetnya dirampas. Namun pada saat-saat genting, seseorang menyelamatkannya. Kakashi.

Rupanya, meskipun masuk sekolah dalam keadaan setengah teler karena mengantuk, Kakashi masih dapat mengingat Iruka sebagai teman sebangkunya. Dengan caranya sendiri, ia menarik Iruka keluar dari kepungan anak-anak berandal yang ternyata adalah teman-teman Kakashi sendiri, sehingga Iruka selamat dari pemalakan.

Di sebuah sudut yang terlindung dari teman-teman berandalnya, Kakashi memojokkan Iruka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini? Daerah ini bukan tempat untuk anak sepertimu," sergah Kakashi 'memarahi' Iruka.

"Terus, apa ini tempat untuk anak sepertimu?" balas Iruka.

Kakashi terhenyak, lalu balas bertanya, "apa maksudmu?"

Iruka menggeleng perlahan, "lupakan, Kakashi-san. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku."

Iruka mengeluarkan buku catatan dari dalam tasnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Kakashi.

"Hei, apa ini?" sergah Kakashi.

"Catatan pelajaran hari ini. Kupinjamkan agar kau bisa menyalinnya. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku."

Kakashi tercengang. Ia hendak mengembalikan buku tersebut namun Iruka sudah bergegas meninggalkannya.

"Kembalikan hari Senin, ya," kata Iruka sambil menjauh.

Kakashi hendak mengejar Iruka. Namun pada saat bersamaan, seorang teman se-geng Kakashi—yang memiliki banyak sekali tindik di wajahnya—menyusulnya sambil mengejek, "untuk apa mengejar anak itu? Kalian mirip orang pacaran."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Yahiko," balas Kakashi, mengurungkan niatnya karena merasa gengsi. Ia lalu menyembunyikan buku catatan Iruka ke balik jaketnya. Saat ia menoleh lagi untuk melihat Iruka, si kuncir itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Hei, kau tidak berpikir untuk kembali ke sekolah, 'kan?" tanya Yahiko, menyadari bahwa si rambut perak agak 'terguncang' dengan kemunculan anak yang nyaris mereka palak sebelumnya.

Kakashi tak menjawab. Ia menyelipkan tangan ke balik jaketnya, meremas buku milik Iruka.***

* * *

Raidou, Genma dan Iruka sedang berbincang di sudut kelas bagian belakang sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Pagi itu tampaknya akan berjalan biasa saja seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya jika sosok Kakashi tidak muncul. Raidou dan Genma—serta murid-murid lainnya—memandang kedatangan Kakashi dengan takjub sekaligus heran. Namun tidak demikian dengan Iruka. Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Ini, kukembalikan. Nah, aku pergi," kata Kakashi menyerahkan buku catatan milik Iruka, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

Genma dan Raidou saling memandang, merasa heran. Mereka lalu memandang Iruka, hendak mencari jawaban. Namun perhatian Iruka masih ditujukan pada Kakashi.

"Kau tidak mau meminjam buku catatan yang lainnya?" tanya Iruka, membuat Kakashi urung meninggalkan kelas.

Kakashi tampak tak suka dan balas bertanya, "untuk apa? Aku 'kan tidak perlu sekolah? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot meminjamkan apa pun padaku."

"Kita 'kan teman sekelas. Wajar 'kan, kalau aku meminjamkan buku catatanku."

"Dengar, aku tidak pernah memintamu meminjamkan buku apapun padamu. Jadi berhenti berlaku baik padaku. Lagipula, aku tidak merasa menjadi temanmu," sergah Kakashi, merasa jengah dan menjadi defensif sekaligus menyebalkan.

"Hei, tak perlu kasar begitu. Iruka hanya ingin membantumu," sela Raidou tak suka pada sikap kasar Kakashi.

Menyadari adanya ketegangan di antara empat orang siswa yang berada di sudut kelas bagian belakang, seluruh murid yang berada di kelas memandang ke arah Kakashi dan Iruka serta Genma dan Raidou. Menunggu dengan was-was,

Meski jadi pusat perhatian, Kakashi tak peduli. Ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mengecilkan peran orang lain dalam kehidupannya yang sepi.

"Apa pun yang aku lakukan, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Jadi berhenti menasihatiku atau melakukan apa pun untukku," balas Kakashi dingin

Raidou hampir memukul Kakashi karena kesal, namun ditahan oleh Genma dan Iruka.

"Tenanglah. Tidak untungnya berkelahi karena hal sepele," kata Iruka pada Raidou.

"Ya, memang tidak ada untungnya berkelahi karena hal sepele," sahut Kakashi, "sama halnya dengan sekolah ini, tidak ada untungnya bagiku jika tetap berada di sini."

Kakashi berbalik. Kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan kelas, tanpa menoleh lagi.

Lagi-lagi, Kakashi meninggalkan kelas diiringi tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya. Genma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyadari kekeraskepalaan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan dan mengapa kau meminjamkan bukumu padanya. Tapi kelihatannya dia memang tidak memerlukan apa-apa selain dirinya sendiri. Tidak juga sekolah ini," kata Genma pada Iruka.

Iruka tak menjawab. Ia mengamati buku catatannya. Sampul buku itu sedikit kusut, namun tidak dengan isinya. Tampaknya Kakashi memang tak pernah membuka buku tersebut karena memang merasa tak memerlukannya.

Iruka menghela napas berat. Barangkali, ia memang sudah salah bertindak.***

* * *

A/N :

Ini versi KakaIru-nya fic Untuk Sasuke. Murni friendship, ga ada cinta2annya ^_^ Juga, jadi tanda comeback-nya saya (emang pernah pergi jauh?) ke FFN ;)

Kakashi di sini sebenarnya karakter senior saya pas jaman kuliah dulu hehehe. Pinter tapi cueknya minta ampun dengan urusan kuliah. Baru2 ini saya ketemu dia dan kayanya dia ga berubah. Jadi, anggap aja fic ini saya persembahkan buat dia sekalipun saya tau, dia ga akan peduli pada apa yang udah saya perbuat :D

Oh ya, fic ini bakal habis dalam dua atau tiga chapter aja. Udah kapok bikin fic dengan chapter banyak2. Ngurusinnya ribet. Makanya, saya usahakan fic yang lain juga kelar. Soalnya jadi ngerasa terbebani juga*curcol* Jadi, siapa pun yang masih setia membaca karya2 saya, harap bersabar ya


End file.
